Secrets Spoiled
by johntb5
Summary: REPOST! John caught Gordon and gets what he wants. Incest


Dont hurt me for this but some people have been asking for the full thing and this is for a review that was done on another fic about my 'bait & switch' so be happy I did this.

* * *

Secrets Spoiled 

Gordon Tracy was a mystery to his brothers sometimes, always sneaking off to the mainland and coming back home very early in the morning trying to avoid being caught by his father or brothers. He thought he hid it well but he knew one of his brothers were watching him but he wasn't to sure though.

John knew something was up with his younger brother so he started following him to the mainland and to his surprise he watched as his brother made routine trips to gay strip joints and bars. After thinking that it was just for the music he went in to a bar his brother went in and saw him making out with guys and grinding up against complete strangers on the dance floor. Frowning at his younger brother he left for home to think of a way to confront him.

Two days later after dinner everyone was going to turn in early because of a back to back rescue during the day. John asked Gordon to come to his room when he was able to for a little brotherly chat. Agreeing Gordon left to talk to Brains about some modifications for Thunderbird 4.

John looked up from an astronomy magazine when there was a knock on his door. Getting up from his bed he glanced around his room and at his cloths not sure why he was so nervous about talking to his brother. Sighing he opened his door to let Gordon in. As the young one slipped past his elder he glanced around the room that he never really looked at. Laughing to himself slightly at seeing the solar system wallpaper and the different models of planets and star charts. Turning around to face John he was surprised by the lust filled look on his face. Frowning he crossed his arms, "So John what did you want to talk to me about."

John smiled and moved closer to Gordon and hugged him tightly. Moving his mouth close to his ear, "I know your secret Gordon and I was wandering if I could keep your mainland trips permanently here with me."

Still in the embrace Gordon stiffened, "John are you doing this as blackmail or are you serious."

John pulled back slightly to look into Gordon's eyes, "I'm serious Gordy, I have been wanting you for some time." leaning forward he nuzzled his brother and kissed him between his neck and shoulder.

Gordon blushed and slowly pulled away from his brother shyly. "Maybe...I should go now so that we can get some re.." his sentence was cut off by his brothers soft lips meeting his. 'Was this right..?'

Gordon felt John's tongue trying to make it through his lips and opened them willingly savoring the taste of his older brothers mouth.

When John pulled away his face was flushed and he was smiling softly at his stunned brother. Before he could say another word Gordon had wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned into him for another kiss.

John stumbled backward and onto the bed, his brother falling atop of him. They both laughed as John stroked his brothers hair lovingly. Gordon slowly started unbuttoning his brothers shirt and kissing him along the way. Every button was a key to what lies beneath...

"Gordon.." John gasped feeling his brothers hands move around his chest and pinch and tease his nipples making them harder than before.

Gordon smiled hearing his name and looked up at his brother. "Yeah..?" he said seeing his brothers eyes closed tightly as if searching his mind for something to answer him with.

"We don't have to....do this, I mean." he stuttered leaning into his brothers soft hands on his abdomen. Gordon just smiled and unbuttoned his brothers pants, sliding them over his slim waist and hips and then down his legs.

Soon after Gordon's clothes were a forgotten pile on the floor as he slowly touched the tip of his brothers arousal. To John it seemed like forever.. his brother hovering over his painful erection and the heat between the both of them rising. A small mouth covered John slowly making his body twitch slightly. "Ahhh...." John let out, almost like a sigh, but not quite. Gordon laughed and the vibrations from his throat sent John into a complete mental shut down. His eyes fluttered and his hips bucked up against his brother.

Gordon held his brother's hips still and moved his head up and then back down until the erection was to the back of his throat. He felt as if he was going to choke, but gratefully, he didn't.

His tongue made swirling motions and light gasps came from his brother as he felt him shaking underneath his grasp. "Please...Gor.. Gordon..." John gasped grabbing onto his brothers soft hair and holding himself steady.

Gordon pushed John's hips back down and swirled his tongue back over the top. A light bite on his brothers arousal caused him to cum full into his younger brothers sweet mouth.

A stifled gasp left his throat as John was sent into a convulsion. Looking down John saw his brother licking the remains of his release from the sides of his mouth.

Soft lips met again as John tasted himself in his brothers mouth. Gordon was flipped over and felt his brother sitting between his legs. John leaned over his brother and the small bed and grabbed a bottle of lotion out of the bedside drawer.

Pouring some into the palm of his hands he applied it over his unit and then some on his fingers. Placing them before his brothers opening he leaned over and whispered into his brothers ear. "This may hurt...just know that it will pass..."

One finger slid into his brother and a small yelp came from him. "John.." Gordon said closing his eyes. Another finger slid into him and John scissored his fingers making the hole expand.

Seeing his brother had gotten used to the feel of this he removed his fingers and pulled his brothers legs over his shoulders. "Gordon.. this is going to hurt.. but it will go away..." John said leaning over his brother to situate himself. Closing over his brothers mouth with his own he pushed in quickly and felt his brothers body tense up and a scream was yelled into his mouth.

Gordon wrapped his arms around his brothers waist and pulled himself up so they were face to face. John pulled out slowly and then went back in slower this time. "John...please.. go faster.." Gordon pleaded hanging onto his brother tightly.

Slowly the speed picked up and Gordon was moving at the same speed of his brother. Feeling himself ready to come John pumped his brothers erection along with his. Gordon threw his head back as his eyelids fluttered and released his cum onto his, and his brothers abdomen.

Soon after John released into his brother sending a silent scream into the night. Falling on top of his little brother, John rolled over and hugged him tightly smiling. "Wow..." he said more to himself than anyone else. "Yeah..." replied his brother before yawning and snuggling into his chest.

"John...I love you" Gordon said closing his eyes.

A couple seconds went by as John stroked his brothers hair slowly. "I...love you.. too.."

But.. it wasn't heard for Gordon had already fallen asleep in his brothers warm embrace. Seeing this John kissed his head and followed him into dreamland now feeling complete with his life.

fin


End file.
